


That Villain, Role Reversed

by sloth (marisxx)



Category: Villain Initialisation | 反派初始化
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisxx/pseuds/sloth
Summary: It was supposed to be simple enough. Panlos will paralyze the hero and then quickly finish him off. Instead, he found himself pined under the hero."Fuck."
Relationships: Ye Zi Mu/Ling Chen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	That Villain, Role Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> It's just pure filth, enjoy.

_Huff huff huff._

"Hahahaha! How does it feel? You can’t move, can you? Don't you feel powerless? This drug was specially designed to paralyze you. Even though this is not my style, but now I've had enough of this cat and mouse chase," said the man in a skin-tight black suit highlighting his abs, Panlos to Ye Zi Mu who was now sitting powerlessly by the wall. The villain kicked him once more.

Just a while ago, he was pierced by a needle during the fight against Panlos, the villain. He didn't know how the needle managed to pierce throughhis unbreakable skin but his body felt numb after the drug had been injected to him.

 _'Is this the end?_ ' he thought, overwhelmed by powerlessness, paralyzed. _'No… not like this. I have to move for the sake of the people. I must move no matter what. I gotta move_.'

 _‘I_ **_must_ ** _move_ ,' he kept thinking that when he felt something on his head, he saw Panlos holding his fist up to his forehead, ready to finish him off.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long." Panlos smiled while increasing the strength into his fist.

' _No, I can't die…_ **_not yet_ ** _.._ ' As soon as he thought those words, he felt an unbearable heat surged into his body. An urge. A need to remove the scorching heat. He _did_ tried to resist it but it was too strong. He was overcome by the need to relieve the rising heat from an unspeakable area of his body. Later, he found out that he could move but his head started getting muddled by unsatiated lust. _'Do I need to resist this?_ ’ This one thought sent him down into the rabbit hole.

The villain continued his monologue. "You must think like you're a hero of justice. Someone who saves people don't you? What a hypocrite. Well don't worry, now you don't have to do this anymore since I will relieve you of this dut- _oooff_!"

_Thud!_

Now their position was reversed. Ye Zi Mu had Panlos pined under him. The former looking at him with lustful eyes, basically eye-fucking him.

"Shit! You still can move?" _'Is it only short term? Damn it! I should have killed him first before all that talking_.'

"Heh, so even this personalized drug does not affect yo- _uh_ ?! Hey! wha-what are you doing!!!" he shouted as he saw the hero looking at him, his cheeks flushed and eyes dazed. Well, Panlos had to admit that the hero was _quite handsome_ but what the point now was that this _‘handsome’_ hero was now in the process of tearing off his pants.

"What do you think-ughh!" ' _Is this another side effect? Does he finally lose his mind?_ ' His thoughts running wild as he felt his cock was held by the hero.

...

 _Huh_? 

_What. Is. He._ **_Doing_ ** _._

Before Panlos could process what was happening, the hero started stroking it, up and down, slow then fast, creating a tingling sensation that made him aroused. "What the hell is wrong with yo-mmmfffhh!"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Ye Ji My pulled him into a rough kiss. He felt like he was a rabbit being eaten up by this beastly side of the man in front of him who he had never seen before as he felt Ye Zi Mu’s warm and wet tongue entering his mouth, exploring each and every bit of it, twisting, sucking and nibbling on it as the excess saliva flew down from the corner of his mouth.

 _"Mmffh mmmff_ …" His muffled moans could be heard as he felt an increasing ecstasy and pleasure as the man quickened his hand’s pace.

 _'Damn it! It has been a while since I last did it. Shit, this feels too good._..'

“Mmff— _no_ ... I can't... I'm _gonna-_ I'm gonna cum.. nnnnngh uuh..”

He cried out as he was released from the mouth of the hero while raising his waist.

_Huff huff huff._

_'How humiliating._ '

The hero was now looking at his hand which had the cloudy and thick cum of his nemesis. He then proceeded to put his cum covered finger into the hole of the man with the mask in front of him.

As soon as Ling Chen or Panlos who was living the moment of the after taste gasping for air felt something enter him from behind he jolted. "Hey! what are you— mmmh… Stop it, don’t move it, no… I-I… no– it feels... _strange._ Uugh…. stop n-now else I-I'm gonna re-really kill yo— _huh_? No! there! Don't keep on rubbing that spot!" he whimpered as he felt a pleasure different and greater than what he had experienced before hit him.

The hero ignored the words of the now pitiful Panlos and gradually added another finger, rubbing the spot, making his soft dick hard again. "Aaa- _aah mm_ you... fucker... st-stop it uff n-now _aah_ hhngg."

Then the hero added in another finger. Four digits inside him.

"Hmm! Ooh.. n-no... I think.. oh I'm go-gonna c-cum again!” he cried out as he craned his head back preparing for the incoming orgasm.… “ _Huh_?”

It never came.

He was being left right on the edge said, "Huh? Why did you sto— no- I mean are you clear-headed now tha- uuaah??!" he screamed as he felt something bigger and hotter than before entering him, causing him pain but also _something else_.

"W-what are you.." he sobbed out as he looked down below to see the hero's cock slowly make its way into him...

“Uuugh hmm da-mn.. it.. aaah!” 

_Huff huff_

Both of them panted heavily as it was buried deep to the hilt into the cave. "Uugh.." moaned Ye Zi Mu as he slowly and rhythmically rocked his waist.

"Aahh… _what_ ? Ooh.. haaah… wh-why does– _hmm_ it feel so– ooh ahh.." He could not speak the rest of the words as he felt the other start to quicken up his pace while repeatedly hitting the spot that made him feel incredible pleasure. “Hah _ah ah ooh ah_..” cried out Ling Chen as he felt the pace quickened up once more.

“Huuh?!” came the surprised sound as he felt his shirt also being ripped and the man pinched his nipples.

He gasped again as he felt the man licked and pecked one of his nipples and pinched the other. Then he slowly held Panlos’s cock and moved his misbehaving hand to match the pace with which he was going.

“No! If you do all at once... I-I'm not gonna last! Wait!.. Aahh.."

"Go ahead… _pant_ . I'm gonna cum too.. _pant._.. Let's come together " said Ye Zi Mu in a husky deep voice, the first words he spoke since the ordeal.

"Ugh, aa-aahh _aahh oof hmm_..!" Both of them came together, spilling out moans.

_Pant pant pant._

The both of them laid powerlessly and panted enjoying the sweet after taste… until Panlos remembered that he was _not_ supposed to enjoy it and punched the hero as an attempt to resist but he saw that the hero didn't even budge at his punch and saw his ring being crushed into pieces.

 _'Did this bastard get stronger_?'

"You motherfucker… I will make you regret this for your entire life!" he shouted.

"It's not over yet…”

“Weren't you the one who did this to me? You have to take responsibility for your actions you know.." said Ye Zi Mu as he flipped Panlos on all fours and pressed his large cock onto the hole leaking the semen he planted.

"If you have to blame anyone, it's yourself," he growled in a raspy voice as he once again invaded the man.

 _'This fucker ..is he even the same person?_ ' That was the last thought he had before he was once again overcome by the extreme pleasure brought to him.

After what felt like an eternity being forced to give and take blowjobs and being fucked mindless by the hero, Panlos heard the man growl as he once again shot his cum into him. Now he could not even tell if it was pain or pleasure he felt down there.

" _Mmf haaah_." his voice was broken as he came an almost watery cum. He looked pitiful, his clothes ripped with jizz all over his body and mask. His hole was ravaged so many times it became red and puffy, his cock now struggling to even breathe. Anyone would believe it if someone said that he was the most pitiful victim of a beastly villain. He hardly resembled the strong and manly villain he was before.

"No-no more... I-I can't..." he sobbed feebly which could make all the men and women equally turned on and make them awaken their unspeakable side.

"If you speak with a voice like that I will want to do you more you know”...said Ye Zi Mu as he entered him for the ◼◼th time.

"Haah, pleash… I cwant anymoare" he struggled to get even the syllables out of his mouth as he felt entered once again.

"How does it feel _hmm_ ? Do you feel powerless? Can't think of anything else? That's right, only think of me., _Ling Chen, Ling.. Chen.."_

“Aah no.. I can't...” he cried as tears fell down from beneath his mask, then he realized something important.

 _'Wait..did he just say.._ **_Ling Chen_ ** _? My name? Wait, does he—-?'_

“Aaah, Ling Chen I love you… I love you so much...”

_'What the hell !!??'_

He saw as the figure of the hero get closer to his heart and whisper "Ling Chen, _Panlos_. I love you." seductively while biting his ear...

_Swish!_

He got up from the blankets of his bed. ' _What the hell did I just dream?_ ' he thought as his mind tried to catch up with what happened. "No way," he sighed and went to wash his now sticky undergarment.

 _'I can't believe I had a dream like that. What am I? A teenager?_ ' he thought as he drank water from the water bottle. Then, someone's arms trapped him from behind and he felt a warm breath next to his ear. "Babe… was I too rough last night?" said the man who resembled the man in his dream from the past life.

“Hhngg…”

 _'Damn right, yes you were, in both my dreams and in reality, but that doesn't mean I hate it though_ ,' he sighed as he felt his neck kissed and succumbed to the throes of the pleasure once again.


End file.
